


The Lazy Day

by untilweseeawingshot



Series: Baby Bea & [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby!Fic, Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Family fun, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperony - Freeform, Tony Stark being a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: Everyone else is busy so Tony and Bea have some Father-Daughter time.





	

“Right baby girl. Mommy has some important meetings, Uncle Steve, Aunt Natasha and Uncle Clint are off doing whatever it is they do for their day job with SHIELD and Uncle Thor has taken Uncle Bruce to meet a certain astrophysicist so it’s just me and you today.” Tony announced as Bea watched him move around the room frowning as he collected up her toys. “Mommy gave me strict instructions that we’re not to go in the lab.” Bea sighed and pouted. “I know, boring but safe.” He passed her the Hulk teddy and a cushion shaped like Steve’s shield which she accepted happily, her pout turning into a sweet little grin, while he placed the others in her toy box. “What else do you want to do today then squirt? Other than make a mess.”

“Ow’side?” She turned and pointed out of the window to where the sky was dark and cloudy, it definitely looked like rain.

“Not today princess, looks like it’s going to rain anytime now.” Tony sat next to where Bea was seated on the couch surrounded by a barrier made of pillows to make sure that she didn’t fall off while he had his back turned.

“’Kay…” She mumbled hugging the Hulk teddy tight with one arm and grasping the shield cushion with the other hand.

“What can we do inside?”

“Cookies?”

“Sorry honey, we don’t have any cookies. I’ll make sure to add them to the list.”

“No, no, no…” She muttered vigorously shaking her head back and forth at her father’s apparently obvious ridiculousness. “Cookies.” She pointed in the general direction of the kitchen.

“OH, you want to _make_ cookies?” Tony asked. “Shall we make some cookies for Mommy and your aunt and many uncles?”

“Yeah! Cookies!” She jumped up onto her feet with her little legs wobbling unsteadily on the couch cushion, still pointing towards the kitchen.

“Okay, I don’t think I’ll be any good at that but we can try.” Tony chuckled, the idea of him making anything edible let alone delicious in the kitchen was laughable at best. Pepper could testify to that. “JARVIS?”

_“Yes sir?”_

“Do we have the ingredients we need to make cookies?”

_“Yes sir, I can find you the easiest recipe and send it to your tablet for you if you would like?”_

“Good idea, thank you JARVIS.” Tony stood up, picked his tablet up from the table and then retrieved Bea from the couch. “Let’s go make some cookies princess.”

“Yeah! Cookies!”

“Why do we have all of the stuff to make cookies anyway?” Tony asked as he pushed the kitchen door open. “Have you and mommy been making them? And if you have then why haven’t I had any?”

“No.” She shook her head. “Unc ‘Teve.”

“You’ve made cookies with Uncle Steve? Then why haven’t me and Mommy had any?” He asked as he set her down on the counter with a ‘Don’t move.’ while he turned to the cupboards to hunt for the ingredients listed in the recipe JARVIS had found for him, pulling them out and setting them on the counter as he found them.

“Mama some.” Bea told him.

“Mommy had some and I didn’t?” He stopped rifling through the cupboards and turned his attention back to her.

“No’ many. Ah Na an’ Unc’ Tor too.”

“Ah, well if Uncle Thor was involved it’s no wonder that I didn’t get any.” He said as he pulled the final ingredient on the list from the cupboard. “Okay, so we’ve got flour, eggs, butter, sugar, vanilla essence… Salt? Okay, and most importantly chocolate chips. Oh, and a bowl to mix it all together in.”

“Choc’at!” Bea clapped happily, and held out her hand. “Ty?”

“Fine, but only one. We need some for the cookies.” He pulled open the bag and dug in to grab two of the chocolate chips, one each. “Here you go.” He handed Bea hers and popped his own into his mouth.

“Tank oo Dada!” She smiled as she ate her chocolate chip.

“You’re welcome princess.”

Tony set his tablet up on the counter safely out of the potential splash zone of any mess and grabbed one of the tall chairs for Bea to stand on so she didn’t get too messy either. He picked Bea up and put her on the chair after she’d almost tried to climb down herself when he took his eyes off her for one little second. Blindness when it came to things that were potentially unsafe was apparently alive and well in the Stark DNA.

“What’s the first thing we do?” He scrolled through the recipe. “Pre-heat the oven to 375oF. I think it might help if I turned it on first though. Okay… Done. Oven pre-heating. Next, place butter and sugar in large bowl and mix well.”

“Dada!” Bea called out holding the butter up to him.

“Thank you baby girl.” He took the butter. “How do I know how much is 125 grams?”

_“Sir, I believe there may be markings on the tub to indicate how much of the butter would be 125 grams.”_

“Thanks JARVIS.” He examined the tub, found the marks on the side and cut out the required amount with a knife, dropping it into the bowl. “Half a cup of sugar.” He scooped the sugar out of the bag directly into the cup and handed it to Bea. “Your turn, just don’t spill.”

Bea happily took the cup from him and shook its contents into the bowl. “Done Dada!” She waved the now empty cup at him until he took it from her.

“Do we have an electric mixer? Or do I have to do this by hand?” Tony muttered to himself as he looked in the cupboard in front of his legs. “What did Uncle Steve use?”

“Big ‘poon.” Bea told him, pointing at the drawer.

“Of course he did, it can’t be that bad can it? The electric ones are mainly a time thing anyway.” He muttered to himself as he retrieved the spoon and started mixing. “What’s next? ‘Add the egg and vanilla essence and mix again’. Right. Okay princess, get me one egg out of the box.”

Bea reached over onto the counter from her chair and pulled a single egg from the box, holding it up in the air triumphantly. “Here go Dada.” She passed it to him once he finished mixing.

“Thank you!” He cracked the egg and added it to the bowl along with some of the vanilla essence and mixed them together with the butter and sugar. “Next we need the flour and the salt.” He pointed to each of them in turn. “Why on earth do you need salt when baking cookies anyway?”

Bea pushed the bag of flour over to him. “Fow’r Dada!”

“Thank you princess, how much to we need?” He consulted the recipe once again. “One and a half cups.” He handed Bea the cup as he held the bag. “One full scoop and then one half scoop and put it in the bowl with the other stuff.” He watched her carefully reaching into the bag of flour with the cup with a smirk on his face. “That’s right, careful not to spill.”

As careful as she was getting the flour out of the bag she dumped it in the bowl with a resounding thump that resulted in a small cloud of flour as it fell into the bowl. She laughed as she reached into the bag for the half cup and attempted to get the same result when she dropped the flour into the bowl, giggling as it did so but the cloud was a little bigger. Tony could help joining in with his daughter’s delighted laughter as he added the salt to the mixture and began mixing again.

When he had a free hand he reached into the flour bag, got some on one of his fingers and used it to draw a line down Bea’s nose. She pulled a face at him before resuming her laughter and digging into the flour bag for a little ammo of her own. She pulled her little hand out of the bag covered in flour and shook it in his direction before grabbing his t-shirt leaving a little white hand pint in obvious contrast to the black fabric.

She was about to reach into the bag again when he stopped her. “Okay that’s enough for now, ‘cause now we need the chocolate chips!” He grabbed the bag, poured some in and mixed. “What do you think? Is that enough?” He asked, tipping the bowl so she could see inside.

“More!” She crowed happily.

“More it is!” He obliged upending the bag and emptying its entire remaining contents into the bowl. “That is more than I expected but we’ll make it work.” He said as he mixed them in. “I hope this is enough because we don’t have any more.” He smirked.

Bea gave a nod of approval.

“So now we need a baking tray, with some baking paper on it. I’m sure I saw some of that in here…” Tony checked the cupboard by his legs again. “Aha! Here we go!” He shouted placing a large baking tray and a roll of the paper on the counter top, reaching for a pair of scissors.

He rolled out just enough of the paper to cover the tray and got Bea to hold the end while he cut it free from the roll. Once the paper was on the tray he spooned blobs of the - mostly chocolate chip – mixture onto the tray.

“Think they’re ready to go in the oven?”

“Yeah!”

“I think so too.” He nodded in agreement while placing the tray in the oven. “JARVIS set a timer for...” He consulted the recipe once more “Ten minutes… That’s not very long.”

_“Timer set sir.”_

“Thank you JARVIS. While they’re baking we’d best get cleared up.” Bea pouted in response. “I know it’s boring but we have to do it.”

“’Kay…” She offered him the cup as he picked up the bowl and spoon to deposit them in the sink.

“I’ll wash up, and you keep an eye on the cookies.” He lifted her down from the chair and placed her at a safe but still able to see distance from the oven. “Just don’t touch the oven, okay princess?”

“Yeah Dada.” Bea plopped down to sit on the floor, watching the cookies intently.

“That’s my girl.” He ruffled her dark hair before starting the washing up.

 

Precisely seven minutes later JARVIS announced to him that three minutes remained on the timer.

“Dada!” Bea called out pointing at the oven at around the same time.

“What is it prince- - … Ah, oh… We probably should have used two trays rather than squeezing them all onto one huh?”

Bea nodded.

All of the cookies had expanded on the tray as they baked and were now all stuck together like one giant cookie with highly irregular edges.

“It’ll be fine, we can just cut them apart.” He sat on the floor next to Bea to wait out the timers three remaining minutes.

 

_“Sir, the timer is finished.”_

He grabbed the oven glove from the counter. “Okay, move away from the oven Bea.” He moved her to the side as he opened the oven and lifted the baking tray out, putting it on the hob to cool.

He lifted Bea up so that she could see the cookies that had turned into one huge cookie.

“What do you think? Did we do good?”

“Big cookie.”

“Very big cookie.” Tony nodded. “We’ll have to cut it up, but I think we’ll let it cool down first.”

 

“Mmmm… What smells good in here?” Pepper called out as she stepped out of the elevator, but she was met with no response. “Anyone home?” She peered into the lounge, nobody. “Tony?” Still no response. “Bea?” Nothing. “You guys better not be in the lab!”

“Mama!” She heard a little voice from the kitchen.

“What is going on?” She asked, pushing the door to the kitchen open.

Bea was sat on a chair next to Tony who was focussing intently on cutting something on the baking tray in front of him with the pizza cutter.

“I thought you were in meetings all day?”

“Yeah I am but I have ten minutes and these shoes are killing me so I thought I’d come and change them.” She told him slipping her shoes off before moving any further into the kitchen. “Hi princess.” She cooed at Bea, kissing her head as she passed by her to stand between daddy and daughter.

“Mama!”

“Is that a cookie?”

“It was supposed to be more than one cookie, but I think I put them too close together. So I’m cutting them up, cookie bars.” He offered one to Pepper.

“These smell good, did you actually make these?”

“Yeah we did, from scratch as my mom would have said.” He offered a smaller cookie bar to Bea.

“Cookie!” She exclaimed delightedly. “Tank oo Dada.”

“You’re welcome princess.”

“They taste good too!”

“Don’t hold back your surprise Pepper, I promise I won’t get offended.” He smirked.

“Shut up, I can’t remember the last time you cooked. It’s always me or we get take out.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll accept that.”

“I could get used to this.”

“Unless you want to get food poisoning I wouldn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always any kudos, comments or constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
